משיח (אורטוריה)
משיח (במקור Messiah) הוא אורטוריה מאת גאורג פרידריך הנדל משנת 1741 והיצירה הנודעת ביותר של מלחין זה. היא נמנית עם היצירות החשובות ביותר של המוזיקה הקולית המערבית. סימנה ביצירות הנדל הוא HWV 56. מבוא שמה של האורטוריה בא לה מדמות המשיח ביהדות ובנצרות. הנדל עצמו היה נוצרי מאמין, והיצירה מציגה את חייו של ישו, שהוא המשיח בנצרות, ואת חשיבותם על פי הדוגמה הנוצרית. הליברית עצמה לקוחה מתוך תנ"ך המלך ג'יימס. "משיח" הוא יצירתו המפורסמת ביותר של הנדל (קרובה לה בפרסומה רק יצירתו "מוזיקה על פני המים"), והיא שומרת על הפופולריות שלה בקרב חובבי המוזיקה הקלאסית עד היום. הנדל קרא ליצירה "משיח", ללא ה' הידיעה. אף על פי כן, שמה המשובש של היצירה "המשיח" קנה לו אחיזה רבה ונישא בפי כל. הליברית באורח מפתיע ליצירה בשם זה, מקורה של רוב הליברית בתנ"ך ולא בברית החדשה. החלק הראשון מתבסס בעיקר על קטעים מספר ישעיהו המנבאים את בוא המשיח. רוב החלק השני בנוי משילוב של קטעים מספר ישעיהו עם ציטוטים מן הבשורות. החלק השלישי מכיל ציטוט אחד מספר איוב, ורובו מן האגרת הראשונה אל הקורינתים. קטע המקהלה הנודע "הללויה" וכן קטע המקהלה החותם את היצירה שניהם מספר חזון יוחנן. את הליברית כתב צ'ארלס ג'ננס, שהשתמש בנוסח המלך ג'יימס. הוא בנה את האורטוריה בדומה לאופרה בת שלוש מערכות, ובכל אחת מהן כמה תמונות: *'הלידה' **נבואת הישועה **נבואת בוא המשיח **תחזיות כלליות על העולם **נבואת לידת הבתולין **הופעת המלאך לפני הרועים (על פי הבשורה על פי לוקס) **הנסים שחולל ישו *'ייסורי ישו' (הפסיון של ישו) **קורבן ישו, עינויו וסבלו על הצלב **מותו, מעברו בשאול ותחייתו של ישו **עלייתו השמימה **אלוהים מתגלה לפניו בשמים **תחילתה של הבשורה **העולם ושליטיו דוחים את הבשורה **ניצחונו של אלוהים *'אחרית דבר' **הבטחת הישועה מאז גירוש אדם הראשון **יום הדין **תבוסת המוות והחטא **האדרתו של ישו הלחנת האורטוריה והופעת הבכורה מקורו של הרעיון לכתיבת משיח אצל צ'ארלס ג'ננס, אשר כתב לפני כן בעבור הנדל את האורטוריה שאול וככל הנראה גם ליקט את קטעי המקרא לאורטוריה בני ישראל במצרים. בחודש יולי 1741 כתב לחבר שהוא מתעתד לשכנע את הנדל להלחין עוד אוסף של קטעי מקרא ולבצעם בימות חג הפסחא. על כל פנים, נקודת המוצא של הכתיבה הייתה חילונית ולא דתית - הפרסומים לקראת הקונצרטים התייחסו ליצירה שוב ושוב כאל Entertainment (בידור), והיא נכתבה מתוך מחשבה על ביצוע בתיאטראות ואולמות קונצרטים, לא כנסיות. בין הזמרים שביצעו את האורטוריה בימי חייו של הנדל היו כוכבי האופרה הגדולים של זמנו. הנדל, שהיה בשיא יכולותיו המוזיקליות אבל שקוע בחובות ובדכאון, התכוון שלא להלחין דבר בעונת 1741/2. בעונה שקדמה לה נכשל נסיונו להמשיך את סדרת האופרות האיטלקיות שלו באופרה "אימנאו ודיידמיה". הזמנתו לסדרת קונצרטים בעיר דבלין היא שהביאה אותו לבסוף להסכים להלחין אורטוריה נוספת. ב-22 באוגוסט 1741 התחיל הנדל להלחין את הליברית המקראי של צ'ארלס ג'ננס במהירות השיא שאפיינה אותו. כמו ברבות מיצירותיו האחרות של הנדל, השתמש לשם כך בקטעים מיצירות קודמות, שלו ושל אחרים. בתוך 24 ימים השלים את כתיבת משיח. מיד לאחר מכן פנה להלחנת האורטוריה שמשון וכתב את רובה המכריע. בחודש נובמבר 1741 נסע הנדל לדבלין. בתחילת אוקטובר נפתח שם "Mr Neale's Great Musick Hall in Fishamble Street" שבו עמד הנדל לתת שורת קונצרטים למנויים, שבמסגרתה בוצעו כמה מן האורטוריות שלו. עוד לפני ביצועו הראשון של "משיח" ערך בו שינויים ותוספות של הרגע האחרון. הבכורה עוכבה בשל התערבותו של ג'ונתן סוויפט, שהיה אז דיקן קתדרלת פטריק הקדוש בעיר, שאסר על זמרי המקהלה שלו להשתתף בבכורה.הוא דרש שתיקרא "אורטוריה קדושה" ושההכנסות ממנה יובטחו לבתי חולים לחולי נפש בעיר. הבכורה, שנקבעה לבסוף ל-13 באפריל 1742, פורסמה כקונצרט צדקה שהכנסותיו קודש למספר ארגונים בעיר. בבכורה עצמה הוביל הנדל את הנגינה על הצ'מבלו, ועל התזמורת ניצח מאתיו דובורג (Dubourg), נגן כינור, מנצח ומלחין אירי, ששיתף פעולה עם הנדל מאז 1719. לאחר מספר ביצועים של "משיח" שב הנדל בחודש אוגוסט ללונדון. בהשוואה לקבלה האוהדת מאוד שלה זכתה היצירה בדבלין, הייתה התקבלותה בלונדון בעייתית הרבה יותר. כבר בביצועה של האורטוריה "בני ישראל במצרים" נשמעו קולות שביקרו את השימוש בכתבי הקודש במופע חילוני באופיו. שילובם של ציטוט מכתבי הבשורה הנוצרים ב"משיח" רק החמיר את המצב. במשך שנים רבות עוד נחשבה היצירה בחוגים רחבים לתועבה. אולי בשל סיבות אלה פורסמה הצגתה הראשונה של האורטוריה בלונדון ב-19 במרץ 1743 בבית האופרה המלכותית, קובנט גארדן בתור "אורטוריה קדושה חדשה", והשם "משיח" הושמט. כך קרה גם ב-1745 וב-1749. בשנת 1750 התחילה מסורת של ביצוע שנתי, שבמסגרתה סיים הנדל מדי שנה את עונת ההופעות בביצוע של "משיח" בתקופת הצום שלפני פסחא ואחרי החג ערך מופע נוסף באולם של בית החולים לאסופים, שהכנסותיו נתרמו למוסד. הנדל ניצח על ביצוע "משיח" פעמים רבות, ולעתים קרובות הכניס שינויים ביצירה כדי להתאימה לצרכי הרגע. כתוצאה מכך, אין אף גרסה שיכולה להיחשב דפניטיבית או אותנטית. במהלך השנים יצרו מלחינים שונים גרסאות משלהם ליצירה והכניסו בה שינויים שונים. כך למשל כתב וולפגנג אמדאוס מוצרט גרסה משלו, בתזמור חדש (מס' 572 ברשימת קכל) שמילותיה תורגמו לגרמנית. מסורת הביצוע האורטוריה יועדה במקור להשמעה בחג הפסחא, אבל מאז מותו של הנדל נהוג במיוחד להשמיע אותה דווקא בתקופת הציפייה שקודמת לפסחא. בקונצרטים לכבוד חג המולד מקובל גם כן לנגן את היצירה, אך לרוב מסתפקים בחלקה הראשון בלוויית קטע המקהלה "הללויה". האריה לסופרן "I know that my Redemmer liveth" ("ואני ידעתי גאלי חי" - איוב י"ט כ"ה) מושמעת לעתים מזומנות בהלוויות נוצריות. החלק המפורסם ביותר באורטוריה הוא הקטע למקהלה "הללויה", אשר מסיים את חלקה השני של היצירה. במדינות שונות מקובל שהקהל קם על רגליו במהלך השמעת הקטע הזה. על פי המסורת המקובלת, המלך ג'ורג' השני התרגש כל כך בעת ששמע את הקטע לראשונה עד שקם מכיסאו, וכל הנוכחים נאלצו לקום מפאת כבודו. ההרכב ב"משיח" משתמש הנדל בארבעה קולות סולו (סופרן, אלט, טנור ובס) וכן בקול חמישי שהוא המקהלה. עם זאת, לפי התיעוד נהג הנדל לחלק את תפקידי הסולו בין חמישה זמרי סולו, ובמיוחד חילק את אריות הסופרן לזמרות שונות. בהופעות בדבלין הופיעו אפילו שמונה סולנים. מבחינת הרכב התזמורת, בספר התווים המקורי של הנדל כלי הנשיפה היחידי המופיע הוא שני קולות של חצוצרה, והדבר נובע כנראה מכך שהנדל לא ידע בדיוק אלו כלי נגינה יעמדו לרשותו בדבלין. בהופעות המאוחרות יותר בלונדון נוספו כלי נגינה רבים. לפי תיעוד משנת 1754, בביצועים בבית החולים לאסופים השתתפו 14 כינורות, 6 ויולות, 3 צ'לי, 2 קונטרבסים, 4 אבובים (שהכפילו לרוב את הכינורות), 4 בסונים (מכפילים את קו הבאס), 2 קרנות יער טבעיות (המנגנות עם החצוצרות), 2 חצוצרות ושני טימפני. הלהקה הורכבה מעשרים זמרים, כשאת תפקידי הסופרן ממלאים ילדים ותפקידי האלט אוישו בזמרי קונטרה טנור. התאמת המנגינה למלים 800px 800px 800px חלקי האורטוריה יש להביא בחשבון שקיימות גרסאות שונות של האורטוריה המשמשות עד היום, ומקורן בשינויים התכופים שהכניס בה הנדל. חלק ראשון 1. אוברטורה להאזנה 2. רצ'יטטיב (טנור): Comfort ye my people להאזנה ::ישעיה מ' 3-1: נַחֲמוּ נַחֲמוּ, עַמִּי--יֹאמַר, אֱלֹהֵיכֶם. דַּבְּרוּ עַל-לֵב יְרוּשָׁלִַם, וְקִרְאוּ אֵלֶיהָ--כִּי מָלְאָה צְבָאָהּ, כִּי נִרְצָה עֲו‍ֹנָהּ: כִּי לָקְחָה מִיַּד יְהוָה, כִּפְלַיִם בְּכָל-חַטֹּאתֶיהָ. קוֹל קוֹרֵא--בַּמִּדְבָּר, פַּנּוּ דֶּרֶךְ יְהוָה; יַשְּׁרוּ, בָּעֲרָבָה, מְסִלָּה, לֵאלֹהֵינוּ 3. אריה (טנור): Every valley shall be exalted להאזנה ::ישעיה מ' 4: כָּל-גֶּיא, יִנָּשֵׂא, וְכָל-הַר וְגִבְעָה, יִשְׁפָּלוּ; וְהָיָה הֶעָקֹב לְמִישׁוֹר, וְהָרְכָסִים לְבִקְעָה. 4. מקהלה: And the glory of the Lord להאזנה ::ישעיה מ' 5:וְנִגְלָה, כְּבוֹד יְהוָה; וְרָאוּ כָל-בָּשָׂר יַחְדָּו, כִּי פִּי יְהוָה דִּבֵּר. 5. רצ'יטטיב (בס): Thus saith the Lord ::חגי ב' 7-6: כִּי כֹה אָמַר יְהוָה צְבָאוֹת, עוֹד אַחַת מְעַט הִיא; וַאֲנִי, מַרְעִישׁ אֶת-הַשָּׁמַיִם וְאֶת-הָאָרֶץ, וְאֶת-הַיָּם, וְאֶת-הֶחָרָבָה ::מלאכי ג' 1: וּפִתְאֹם יָבוֹא אֶל-הֵיכָלוֹ הָאָדוֹן אֲשֶׁר-אַתֶּם מְבַקְשִׁים, וּמַלְאַךְ הַבְּרִית אֲשֶׁר-אַתֶּם חֲפֵצִים הִנֵּה-בָא--אָמַר, יְהוָה צְבָאוֹת 6. אריה (בס): Thus saith the Lord ::מלאכי ג' 2: וּמִי מְכַלְכֵּל אֶת-יוֹם בּוֹאוֹ, וּמִי הָעֹמֵד בְּהֵרָאוֹתוֹ: כִּי-הוּא כְּאֵשׁ מְצָרֵף, וּכְבֹרִית מְכַבְּסִים. 7. מקהלה: And He shall purify ::מלאכי ג' 3: וְטִהַר אֶת-בְּנֵי-לֵוִי וְזִקַּק אֹתָם, כַּזָּהָב וְכַכָּסֶף; וְהָיוּ, לַיהוָה, מַגִּישֵׁי מִנְחָה, בִּצְדָקָה. 8. רצ'יטטיב (אלט): Behold, a virgin shall conceive ::ישעיהו ז' 14: הִנֵּה הָעַלְמָה, הָרָה וְיֹלֶדֶת בֵּן, וְקָרָאת שְׁמוֹ, עִמָּנוּ אֵל. 9. אריה (אלט) ומקהלה: O thou tellest good tidings to Zion ::ישעיהו מ' 9: עַל הַר-גָּבֹהַּ עֲלִי-לָךְ, מְבַשֶּׂרֶת צִיּוֹן, הָרִימִי בַכֹּחַ קוֹלֵךְ, מְבַשֶּׂרֶת יְרוּשָׁלִָם; הָרִימִי, אַל-תִּירָאִי, אִמְרִי לְעָרֵי יְהוּדָה, הִנֵּה אֱלֹהֵיכֶם. 10. רציטטיב (בס): For, behold, darkness shall cover the earth ::ישעיהו ס' 3-2: ב כִּי-הִנֵּה הַחֹשֶׁךְ יְכַסֶּה-אֶרֶץ, וַעֲרָפֶל לְאֻמִּים; וְעָלַיִךְ יִזְרַח יְהוָה, וּכְבוֹדוֹ עָלַיִךְ יֵרָאֶה. ג וְהָלְכוּ גוֹיִם, לְאוֹרֵךְ; וּמְלָכִים, לְנֹגַהּ זַרְחֵךְ. 11. אריה (בס): The people that walked in darnkess ::ישעיהו ט' 1: הָעָם הַהֹלְכִים בַּחֹשֶׁךְ, רָאוּ אוֹר גָּדוֹל: יֹשְׁבֵי בְּאֶרֶץ צַלְמָוֶת, אוֹר נָגַהּ עֲלֵיהֶם. 12. מקהלה: For unto us a child is born ::ישעיהו ט' 5: כִּי-יֶלֶד יֻלַּד-לָנוּ, בֵּן נִתַּן-לָנוּ, וַתְּהִי הַמִּשְׂרָה, עַל-שִׁכְמוֹ; וַיִּקְרָא שְׁמוֹ פֶּלֶא יוֹעֵץ, אֵל גִּבּוֹר, אֲבִי-עַד, שַׂר-שָׁלוֹם. 13. סימפוניה פסטורלית. 14. רציטטיב (סופרן): There were shepherds abiding in the field ::הבשורה על פי לוקס ב' 8: בְּאוֹתוֹ חֶבֶל אֶרֶץ הָיוּ רוֹעִים שֶׁנָּהֲגוּ לָגוּר בַּשָֹדֶה וְלִשְׁמֹר עַל עֶדְרָם בְּאַשְׁמוּרוֹת הַלַּיְלָה. 14א. רציטטיב (סופרן): And lo! the Angel of the Lord came upon them ::הבשורה על פי לוקס ב' 9: לְפֶתַע נִצַּב עֲלֵיהֶם מַלְאַךְ ה' וּכְבוֹד ה' נָגַהּ סְבִיבָם. הֵם נִבְהֲלוּ עַד מְאֹד. 15. רציטטיב (סופרן): And the angel said unto them ::הבשורה על פי לוקס ב' 10-11: אוּלָם הַמַּלְאָךְ אָמַר לָהֶם: "אַל תִּפְחֲדוּ, כִּי הִנְנִי מְבַשֵֹר לָכֶם שִׂמְחָה גְּדוֹלָה אֲשֶׁר תִּהְיֶה לְכָל הָעָם. הַיּוֹם נוֹלַד לָכֶם מוֹשִׁיעַ בְּעִיר דָּוִד, הוּא הַמָּשִׁיחַ הָאָדוֹן. 16. רציטטיב (סופרן): And suddenly there was with the angel ::הבשורה על פי לוקס ב' 13: פִּתְאוֹם הָיוּ לְיַד הַמַּלְאָךְ הֲמוֹן צְבָא הַשָּׁמַיִם וְהֵמָּה מְהַלְלִים אֶת הָאֱלֹהִים וְאוֹמְרִים: 17. מקהלה: Glory to God ::הבשורה על פי לוקס ב' 14: "כָּבוֹד לֵאלֹהִים בַּמְּרוֹמִים, וּבָאָרֶץ שָׁלוֹם עַל בְּנֵי אָדָם אֲשֶׁר אוֹתָם רָצָה." 18. אריה (סופרן): Rejoice greatly, O daughter of Zion ::זכריה ט' 9-10: גִּילִי מְאֹד בַּת-צִיּוֹן, הָרִיעִי בַּת יְרוּשָׁלִַם, הִנֵּה מַלְכֵּךְ יָבוֹא לָךְ, צַדִּיק וְנוֹשָׁע הוּא; עָנִי וְרֹכֵב עַל-חֲמוֹר, וְעַל-עַיִר בֶּן-אֲתֹנוֹת. וְהִכְרַתִּי-רֶכֶב מֵאֶפְרַיִם, וְסוּס מִירוּשָׁלִַם, וְנִכְרְתָה קֶשֶׁת מִלְחָמָה, וְדִבֶּר שָׁלוֹם לַגּוֹיִם; וּמָשְׁלוֹ מִיָּם עַד-יָם, וּמִנָּהָר עַד-אַפְסֵי-אָרֶץ. 19. רציטטיב (אלט): Then shall the eys of the blind be opened ::ישעיה ל"ה 5-6: אָז תִּפָּקַחְנָה, עֵינֵי עִוְרִים; וְאָזְנֵי חֵרְשִׁים, תִּפָּתַחְנָה. אָז יְדַלֵּג כָּאַיָּל פִּסֵּחַ, וְתָרֹן לְשׁוֹן אִלֵּם: כִּי-נִבְקְעוּ בַמִּדְבָּר מַיִם, וּנְחָלִים בָּעֲרָבָה. 20: אריה (אלט וסופרן): He shall feed his flock like a shepherd ::ישעיהו מ' 11: כְּרֹעֶה, עֶדְרוֹ יִרְעֶה, בִּזְרֹעוֹ יְקַבֵּץ טְלָאִים, וּבְחֵיקוֹ יִשָּׂא; עָלוֹת, יְנַהֵל. :: הבשורה על פי מתי י"א 28-29: בּוֹאוּ אֵלַי כָּל הָעֲמֵלִים וְהָעֲמוּסִים וַאֲנִי אַמְצִיא לָכֶם מְנוּחָה. 29 קְחוּ עֲלֵיכֶם אֶת עֻלִּי וְלִמְדוּ מִמֶּנִּי, כִּי עָנָו אֲנִי וּנְמוּךְ רוּחַ; תִּמְצְאוּ מַרְגּוֹעַ לְנַפְשׁוֹתֵיכֶם. 21. מקהלה: His yoke is easy, and His burthen is light ::הבשורה על פי מתי י"א 30: כִּי עֻלִּי נָעִים וְקַל מַשָֹאִי. חלק שני משיח קטגוריה:יצירות במוזיקה קלאסית